This proposal represents a request to support participation in Acute Leukemia Cooperative Group B. This cooperative research is devoted to the investigation of chemotherapeutic approaches to acute leukemia and other human neoplastic diseases. Significant palliation and prolongation of survival has been made in clinical pharmacology. However, the real objective of these studies is the eradication of neoplastic disease by treatment. Studies are being designed to reflect an increasing intensity on attack on the neoplastic cell. The cooperative group technique permits the prompt evaluation in series of reasonable size of promising leads in chemotherapy. These leads or new approaches are often suggested by the results of the group's own work in clinical oncology. Thus, a completed protocol often suggests the new avenues to be explored in new protocols. In addition, protocols are designed to exploit maximally clinical or conceptual advances made in experimental animals. The Oncology Section of the Department of Pediatrics of the University of California, San Diego joined the Acute Leukemia Group B in the summer of 1963 when Drs. Kung and Nyhan were at the University of Miami. The project moved to San Diego in September of 1969 and has continued an active membership.